Más allá de los prejuicios
by Pamina Black
Summary: Es el 7 año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, asi mismo el 7 año para Lily y sus dos mejores amigas. ¿Podrá Lily enamorarse del egocentrico y autorreferente James?  Sin duda la soberbia de Sirius no le deja ver lo que realmente quiere. Lupin corre peligro
1. Reencuentros

_hola a todos, bueno esta es mi primera historia acá, la verdad es que me ha costado un mundo entender el funcionamiento de todo en esta pagina jajajaja espero que les guste este primer capitulo, tengo varias historias que subir pero recién ahora me doy el tiempo para comenzar a subir algunas, esta historia me gusta, porque tiene un sentido irónico para mi, detestaba las historias de amor , y terminé escribiendo una... ¬¬ jajaja bueno es de aventura y romance, porque la verdad es que soy bastante "anti amor" xD en fin..Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen "reviews" (supongo que son los comentarios xD..._

_Sin más_

_Pamina Black._

_--------_

Era una mañana grandiosa, así lo sentía Lily Evans mientras caminaba por el anden 9 ¾ llevando el carrito de su equipaje, estaba por empezar su ultimo año en Hogwarts y todo era perfecto, la habían escogido como premio anual, volvería a juntarse con sus dos mejores amigas, Alice y Sarah, y se sentía segurísima que obtendría los EXTASIS necesarios para poder postular al puesto que quería en el Ministerio, todo era perfecto para la pelirroja m corrección no todo…

Hey evans! – grito un chico a sus espaldas

Piérdete Potter estoy ocupada- respondio la chica mientras seguía con su carrito buscando con laminada a sus amigas

También es un gusto volver a verte- le dijo insistentemente el chico poniéndose frente al carrito de ella.

Lily lo miró con exasperación, sus ojos verdes se posaron en el chico que tenía en frente, el cual se le hacía mas insoportable cada año que pasaba, el fanfarron presumido que se jactaba por ser uno de los mas solicitados de su escuela, el idiota inepto que junto con su grupito de amigos se encargaban de ser la comidilla de la escuela por sus fechorías, amoríos ,y al a vez por destacarse en el quidditch, en ser los mas inteligentes de su generación, ademas de ser los mas wapos, la lista de corazones quebrados por James Potter y otro de sus inseparables amigos Sirius Black era casi leyenda en Hogwarts. Es por eso que Lily los evitaba a toda costa, y los detestaba sabía que los tipos como Potter y Black tenían una burbuja de ego tan grande que era imposible mantenerse cerca de ellos por mas de dos minutos si eras una persona sensata.

Quieres que te pase a llevar con el carro Potter? No me tientes- le dijo la pelirroja desafiante.

Me correré sólo si aceptas salir conmigo Evans

POR MILESIMA VEZ POTTER JAMAS SALDRÍA CONTIGO! PREFIERO TIRARME DE CABEZA DESDE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA ANTES DE PRETENDER TENER UNA CITA CONTIGO!

Por otro lado Alice Rodgers se encontraba junto a sus padres esperando la partida del tren. Venía de una familia de sangre pura de renombre, los Rodgers eran tan conocidos como los Malfoy, Stanclair y los Black, era hija única, y sus padres se empeñaban en que Alice no defraudara el apellido, cosa que la atormentaba cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo se caracterizaba por llevarle en contra a sus padres y era conocido que Alice detestaba esa enfermedad por la clasificación de la sangre, cosa que a sus padres los escandalizaba.

Parate derecha Alice, no querrás tener una joroba en los próximos años.

Hay peores cosas que las jorobas madre- replico la joven con seriedad, sin cambiar su postura.

Alice era de piel blanca, ojos calipsos casi irreales, y unas cuantas pecas bajo ellos, el pelo negro, ondulado caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y llegaba hasta media espalda, era esbelta y muy atletica, a causa de que fuera una experta en quidditch, estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor desde 2 año, renombre de Alice como una de las cazadoras mas memorables que haya tenido el equipo en mucho tiempo.

La chica buscaba a Lily y a Sarah entre la multitud, sabía que no debía separase de sus padres, no hasta que partiera el tren, por mucho que quebrantara todas las reglas familiares cuando se le antojara, sabía que esa debía respetarla, por alguna razón siempre era el mismo ritual, sus padres se situaban con ella en el anden, mientras su criado acomodaba su equipaje en el tren.

De pronto divisa a Sarah que estaba con sus padres y sus 5 hermanos pequeños, hacían un pintoresco retrato pensó Alice, mientras veía como los padres de Sarah contaban a los hijos como temiendo que alguno se perdiera, Sarah era la hija mayor, por lo que su carácter era centrado y maduro, jamás decía nada que no debiera decir, pensaba mucho las cosas, pero cuando decidía hablar resultaba ser certera… inequívoca. Era de pelo castaño casi rubio, unos ojos color miel que inspiraban pasividad, era alta y delgada y con varias pecas que la hacían muy atractiva, sin embargo el bajo perfil que le gustaba mantener a la chica hacía que no todos pudieran fijarse en lo bella que era, pero ella lo prefería así.

De pronto Sarah divisa a Alice y corre a saludarla.

Alice!- dijo mientras la abrazaba- Señor Rodgers, Señora Rodgers- dijo la chica mientras saludaba al os padres de su amiga, los aludidos miraron a Sarah y devolvieron el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, por lo que Sarah se sonrojo un poco, Alice pareció notarlo por lo que intervino.

Como has estado??

Excelente -dijo la chica sonriendo-

Has visto a Lily?- pregunto la chica.

Pero no fue necesario que Sarah le respondiera, los "sutiles" gritos de Lily Evans hacia James Potter estaban siendo escuchados por varios alumnos y sus familias que esperaban en el anden. Sarah se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde provenian las voces, dejando a Alice nuevamente con sus padres.

Tienes razón Alice, hay cosas peores que las jorobas, la falta de clase- le dijo su madre mirándola severamente.

Alice la miró con reproche mientras escuchaba la voz de Lily acercándose.

EN QUE IDIOMA QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA POTTER- chillaba la pelirroja mientras empujaba su carrito con furia. James al contrario en vez de avergonzado, parecía divertido de la situación y sonreia.

Te diste cuenta que gracias a tus gritos todos nos miran? – le dijo sonriéndole, lo que provocó que la pelirroja se enfureciera mas.

Apártate de mi vista Potter. Si para que te alejes es necesario hablar con el ministro de magia lo haré.

Guau, jamás una chica había estado dispuesta a hacer tanto en algo relacionado a mi.

Lily lo miró con exasperación, no podía entender como James Potter no explotaba a causa del gigantesco ego que parecía llevar a todas partes, y ese súbito amor que le profesaba desde hacía un año no se había quitado, en un comienzo la chica pensó que era solo una broma, un capricho como otro de los tantos de él, sin embargo parecían pasar los meses y él seguía invitándola a salir y diciéndole a todo el que quisiera escucharlo que le gustaba Lily Potter.

La pelirroja estaba apunto de responderle con alguna frase hiriente para dejarlo callado pero Sarah se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo efusivamente.

Sarah! por fin te encuentro!- le dijo mientras su cara dejaba el dejo de exasperación de hacía un momento.

James se quedó parado ahí mientras buscaba Sirius entre los estudiantes. Lily lo notó por lo que dijo

Seguirás haciendo el papel de idiota aquí? o te iras con tus amiguitos de una vez por todas?

Verás Lily no soy yo el que se pone a gritar para que medio Hogwarts se entere de que estoy aquí.

El comentario del chico hizo avergonzar a la muchacha por dentro, mas no dejó que lo notara ni él ni Sara. En ese momento el tren se disponía a partir y Alice se les acercó abrazando a las dos chicas al momento que le decía a James.

que pasa Potter se te perdió algo?

Mas bien buscaba un novio para ti Rodgers, quizás así termines de ser una amargada.-intervino una voz desde atrás de James quien luego de saludar a su amigo, se puso frente a las tres chicas.

Pero si es el casanovas de Hogwarts- dijo Alice mirando fijamente a Sirius Black.

Varias chicas que estaban subiéndose al tren pasaron junto a Sirius mirándolo y sonriendo.

Al menos tengo vida social Rodgers, cosa que tú no conoces.

já por favor, si te refieres a vida social al hecho de tener un montón de gente rodeándome pero que ni siquiera se saben mi segundo nombre entonces no tengo vida social, pero al menos tengo amigos reales y no fantasmas de gente que solo se acerca por el envase.- le respondió Alice contenta de poder haberle dicho lo que quería a ese presumido de Sirius Black.

Al menos aceptas que soy atractivo para ti – le respondió el moreno con grandes aires de suficiencia.

USTEDES DOS SON IMPOSIBLES!- les grito Lily al mismo tiempo que agarraba a sus dos amigas por las muñecas y entraban a un vagón del tren.

Sirius y James comenzaron a reírse, les gustaba exasperar a esas chicas, porque sabían que ellas los evitaban, Lily y Alice siempre perdían el control, Sarah era la que casi siempre los miraba sonriendo sin decir nada.

Sin duda si están riéndose ambos no debe ser por nada bueno…

Los dos chicos se voltearon y ahí estaba otro de sus mejores amigos, Remus Lupin, parecía haber crecido un poco, de hecho bastante, estaba casi de la altura de Sirius, aunque estaba un poco pálido y con aspecto de no haber dormido muy bien en los últimos días, les sonreía a ambos.

Que tal Lunático?- le dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba agarrándolo por el cuello.

Muy bien y ustedes?- dijo el chico mientras se zafaba de Sirius para subir al tren junto a sus amigos.

De maravillas- respondió James mientras caminaban por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento vacío.

Cornamenta tubo un explosivo encuentro con Lily Potter – dijo Sirius mientras se arreglaba el cabello y le sonreía a dos chicas que pasaron junto a el, quienes se pusieron rojas sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Por eso el motivo de la risa?- les pregunto gracioso Lupin.

Tu sabes el tacto de James para tratar a esa pelirroja, la verdad no se bien que le ves, podrías estar con cualquier chica, pero tienes que perseguir a la única que preferiría casarse con el calamar gigante antes de ser tu novia.

Eso es porque es una orgullosa, no quiere aceptar que le gusto – dijo James al minuto que entraba a un compartimiento vacío y se sentaba junto a la ventana.

Ustedes dos tienen una curiosa forma de interpretar los comportamientos de unas chicas- les dijo Lupin- por cierto Peter donde esta?

Lo vi con su madre junto al tren antes de que partiera, pero no lo vi subir al tren- respondió Sirius mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota roja.

Ya aparecerá, ya lo conocen de seguro recorrerá todos los vagones del tren hasta que nos encuentre, la ultima vez pasó 3 veces por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que estábamos aquí.- dijo James al minuto que le quitaba la pelota a Sirius.

Y porque no lo detuvieron entonces si lo vieron tantas veces?- inquirió Remus mirando con reprobación a sus dos amigos.

Porque no estabas tu para hacernos sentir mal señor prefecto de Gryffindor- respondió Sirius mirándolo irónicamente.- lo que me recuerda que debes ir a tu vagón de prefectos perfectos o no Lunático?

Lupin era el más centrado dentro del grupo de los 4 amigos, además de ser el cable a tierra de dos personajes como James y Sirius. Desde el año pasado que lo habían escogido prefecto de Gryffindor junto a Lily Potter, por las características de ambos, eran muy buenos alumnos, los mas destacados de su clase.

Si ahora voy , pero luego debo hablar con ustedes– le respondió Remus mientras salía del vagón, antes de salir dio media vuelta y les dijo – Intenten de no meterse en problemas mientras no estoy, creo que este año no seré tan benevolente con ustedes dos, SOY PREFECTO, por lo tanto puedo castigarlos.- les dijo Sonriendo majaderamente a sus amigos.

Y cuando sería eso Lunático? – le dijo Sirius riéndose – Antes o después de nuestras vigilas por el bosque prohibido? o la casa de los gritos? o hogsmeade? o quizás….

James comenzó a reír, sabía bien a lo que Sirius se refería, Lupin también quien se sonrojo un poco y salio dejando a sus amigos riéndose, después de todo ellos vagaban obligadamente de noche por Lupin, claro que no lo tomaban como un castigo, gracias a Remus y su condición de hombre- lobo los había obligado a todos a convertirse en animagos y vagar acompañando a Remus en las noches de luna llena. Sin duda era un grupo interesante, tenían aventuras que ni la mitad del colegio podía siquiera imaginar, y es que preferían los mitos que se hablaba de ellos, especialmente James y Sirius quienes no encontraban mejor alimento a su ego que saber que comentaban sobre ellos en los pasillos.

En el mismo tren algunos vagones mas atrás las tres amigas charlaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones.

Como estuvo el viaje a Noruega Alice?- pregunto Sarah mirándola con sus ojos miel.

Aburrido, cansador, helado, y… dije ya aburrido?

Oh vamos! le dijo Lily mientras se tomaba el pelo con sus manos- siempre te quejas de llena y tus vacaciones siempre son las mas geniales Al, vamos dinos, a que príncipe o duque conociste este verano?- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

jaja- ironizo la morena- mis padres siguen con esa enfermiza obsesión, no entienden que no me casare con alguien por su tipo de sangre!

pensé que no pensabas casarte nunca- le dijo Sarah sonriendo.

La chica levanto su dedo índice como queriendo refutar lo dicho anteriormente pero no se le ocurrió nada.

bah Sarah es un decir, a lo que me refiero es que no me importa si es que alguna vez llego a enamorarme como estupida por alguien no será un impedimento que sea un hijo de muggles o hijo de magos, la procedencia no me importa para nada

Enamorarse como estupida?- Lily volvió a reír- realmente no crees en el amor verdad Al?

Francamente no, el amor es para las ingenuas.

Creo que te encuentro razón- acoto la pelirroja

Pues yo no- dijo Sarah al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta del compartimiento y azomaba una cabeza color castaña y el rostro de un chico bastante palido.

Parecía un poco nervioso, sin embargo miro fijo a Lily mientras le decía.

Nos quieren a los prefectos en el vagón número 3 Lily.

Esta bien Remus, ya voy- dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se desperezaba un poco y salía tras él.

El muchacho se despidió, y por un segundo miró a Sarah de reojo y salio rápido del compartimiento.

Lupin parece el único sensato de ese grupo de ineptos- dijo Al mirando aún hacia la puerta en la que había aparecido la cabeza del chico.- No se como puede formar parte de semejante tropa de idiotas

Yo lo encuentro muy simpático- dijo Sarah mientras miraba la portada de una revista en sus manos.

Alice la miró con expresión divertida.

Me estas diciendo que te cae bien?- le pregunto la chica

Si- respondio Sarah con tranquilidad- el año pasado me ayudo con la organización del campeonato de Aritmancia, y lo pude conocer un poco, a pesar de que no habla mucho.

Um… si.. es bastante callado… ojala los idiotas de sus amigos fueran iguales a el.- dijo Alice mirando a su amiga con una expresión que Sarah no percibió.

Quizas Lupin si era una buena opción para Sarah, pensó Alice; después de todo ambos eran centrados, cultos y al parecer tenían bastante afinidad. Pero la chica sabía que antes ella tendría que tener un millón de citas con Sirius Black antes de que Sarah abordara a algún chico que le interesara. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando le gustaban Sarah prefería callar, nunca se aventuraba en que el chico en cuestión supiera sus sentimientos, todo lo contrario a Alice, quien era mas directa siempre, sin embargo ,Sarah así parecía ser feliz, después de todo esa era su desición.

- Aunque eso no me quitará el hecho de que la ayude con Lupin este año- pensó Alice mientras sentía el carrito de la comida acercase por el pasillo.

-

El sol ya estaba poniendose en el horizonte y marcando de tonos rojizos el cielo cuando volvió Lily y se desplomó en un asiento.

Bienvenida a un nuevo año prefecta- le dijo irónicamente Alice a la pelirroja que mantenía los ojos cerrados como intentando dormir.

uuuna pe sa di lla – dijo la pelirroja- y el estupido de Potter persiguiéndome medio día por el tren, si no fuera por Lupin que logró que dejara de seguirme tengan por seguro que James Potter tendría que haber llegado caminando a Hogwarts porque yo lo hubiera botado del tren!

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al Hogsmeade, la noche era despejada y estaba bastante helada. Las tres chicas debieron cubrirse con sus capas para protegerse del frío hielo que hacía en el ambiente.

Caminaron rápidamente por el anden y se dirigieron a los carruajes, Sarah había visto uno vacío y estaban apunto de subirse cuando 4 Slytherins se les adelantan empujando a Sarah quien se quedo mirándolos algo pasmada.

Ibamos a subirnos nosotras a ese carruaje Stanclair- les grito Al

Exactamente tu lo dijiste- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules y mirada seca- "iban" a subirse a este carruaje, ahora es de nosotros, claro si quieres te subes tu pero no dejaremos a tu amiga impura subirse al mismo carro que nosotros- dijo mirando a Lily.

Jamás estaría a menos de dos metros tuyos Stanclair grito la pelirroja- no me he vacunado contra la estupidez crónica.

En ese momento varios escuchaban la discusión.

Déjenlos- les dijo Sarah mientras invitaba a sus amigas a buscar a otro carruaje.

No tenemos porque hacerlo Sarah, además te empujo y ni siquiera te pidió disculpas!- reaccionó Al.

Que hiciste que?- grito Lupin, nadie supo exactamente de donde había salido. pero todos lo vieron caminar hacia Stanclair y pescarlo por la capa haciéndolo bajar del carruaje.

Si ellas estaban primero, creo que lo correcto es dejarlas ocupar el carruaje no crees Stanclair?-

Los ojos de Lupin estaban fijos en los del rubio, mientras aun sostenía su capa. Sirius, James y Peter lo miraban boquiabiertos, jamás habían visto a Remus enfrentándose a alguien así y mas aún por algo que no era completamente asunto suyo.

Stanclair se zafó de las manos de Lupin y ordenó a su clan que bajaran del carruaje. antes de irse miro a Lupin con odio diciendo:

No te acostumbres al papel de héroe Lupin, porque la próxima vez no tendrás la misma suerte.

No te preocupes Stanclair- le dijo tranquilamente Remus mirándolo a los ojos- tengo cosas mas importantes que investigar que andar con complejo de héroe.

Los slytherins se alejaron y se subieron a otro carruaje mas adelante. Lily y Alice se subieron rápidamente al carruaje, pero Sarah se había quedado junto a él, iba a agradecerle a Lupin, sin embargo el chico solo la miró y desapareció entre la multitud de alumnos seguido por James, Peter y Sirius.

Sarah no tenemos toda la noche! muero de hambre!- le grito Lily desde dentro del carruaje.

Si, si ya subo- respondio la castaña subiéndose rápidamente.

Los 4 chicos iban en su carruaje en direccion a Hogwarts.

-Y bien lunático?- dijo James rompiendo el silencio- vas a decirnos que fue eso con Stanclair?- replico serio.

- jamás te había visto enfrentarte a alguien asi- acotó Sirius con una expresión divertida, al parecer no se había tomado la situación tan seria como James.

Remus miraba hacia la ventana con expresión ensimismada.

Recuerdan lo que les dije en el vagon? que debía contarles algo? Pues bien, digamos que en el verano tuve un fugaz encuentro con Stanclair…

Y eso que tiene?- replico James sin entender la situación.

Pues que lo encontré en el callejón knockturn- replico Remus

QUE HACIAS AHÍ LUNATICO!!- pregunto Sirius, al parecer ya no le parecía tan graciosa la situación.

Pues estaba buscando esencia de ópalo de dragón, ya saben que eso ayuda a sentir menos dolor en la transformación… y no es algo que se encuentre en el callejón Diagon…

Y que demonios hacia Stanclair ahí?- pregunto James

No lo pude comprobar totalmente- respondió el chico mirando a sus amigos- estaba acorralando a un viejo en un callejón cuando yo aparecí…

REMUS ESTO ES GRAVISIMO!- Saltó James- estaba amenazando a alguien!?!!?

pudiste ver quien era?

no- respondió Remus algo abatido- el viejo desapareció aprovechando la distracción de Stanclair conmigo…

Es sabido que los Stanclair no son magos limpios, de echo el padre de el es un reconocido seguidor del fanatismo por la sangre pura, mas fanáticos aun que mi familia- acotó Sirius mientras volvía a sacar la pelota roja de su bolsillo.

y que ocurrió?- pregunto Peter quien por primera vez se incluía en la conversación.

me amenazo de contar lo que había visto, le dije que si quería mi silencio debía hacer algo a cambio…

ajá , lo suponía lunático… no te ibas a ir sin las manos vacias- le dijo Sirius mirándolo con satisfacción.

Que le pediste?-preguntó James

Le dije que si quería mi silencio, las cosas en Hogwarts tendrían que cambiar… creo que con esto le quedo claro… espero

Ja.. mas… te había visto enfrentándote así Remus- le dijo Peter mirándolo con admiración.

Gracias Peter- le respondió el chico- de todos modos NADIE debe saber esto, entendido? y no quiero que anden fastidiando a Stanclair por los pasillos, mientras menos nos vea a los 4 mejor.

de todas formas lunatico es obvio que hubo un gran beneficio en todo esto- le dijo Sirius mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Y cual es,si se puede saber Canuto?- inquirió Lupin bastante contrariado.

que Sarah Wallace no te quito la mirada de encima.

Los tres amigos rieron mientras Lupin agradecía la oscuridad del coche que hacía pasar desapercibida su expresión de verguenza.

-

La cena de bienvenida fue como siempre: esplendida. El gran salón estaba decorado hermosamente y los profesores lucían sus mejores capas. Luego de las palabras calidas de Dumbledore los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Lily se encontraba en su butaca favorita de la sala, mientras leía una revista, Sarah había ido a su dormitorio pues se encontraba cansada y Alice quería tomar una ducha; su lectura fue interrumpida al ver pasar a los merodeadores frente a ella en la sala común y sentarse en una butaca frente a ella, parecían no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, lo supuso Lily, ya que por el contrario James ya hubiera estado pegado a ella diciéndole palabrerías sin sentido, que eran como les llamaba ella a los continuos acechos de James.

pero si tus abuelos no trabajan en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos- decía Peter inocentemente a Sirius, parecía no entender.

no seas idiota Peter- respondió James riendo mientras se apoyaba en el codo de Sirius haciendole doler- Sirius lo hizo solo para atraer a la chica, acaso crees que la familia de Sirius haría algo que les pidiera él?

Lupin los miraba moviendo la cabeza.

Creo que esta vez jugaste demasiado sucio Sirius, esa chica cree que en verdad la ayudaras.

Buah- replico el moreno mientras se desperezaba exageradamente- lo que crea esa chica no es mi culpa, ella se acercó.

Tiene razón- dijo James

Lily que los había estado escuchando no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en la conversación.

USTEDES SON UNOS DESPRECIABLES!- les grito mientras se levantaba de un salto del sillón.

James pareció sorprendido de ver a la pelirroja salir de la nada mientras que Sirius la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

No te enseñaron a no escuchar y menos meterte en conversaciones privadas Evans?

No son privadas si están en la mitad de la sala común alardeando como un par de descerebrados las bajezas suyas con chicas de la escuela!

Estas furiosa solo porque tu no estas entre esas chicas o me equivoco Evans?- replico Sirius.

Eres imposible Black! tu y Potter son los seres humanos mas despreciables que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Lily creo que esta vez te pasaste de la raya no crees?- acoto James algo contrariado.

Pues creo que no!- respondió la morena mientras se dirigía a las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, cuando había llegado al rellano se dio media vuelta mirando a Lupin- buenas noches Remus.

James seguía mirando hacia la escalera por la que había desaparecido la pelirroja aun algo perplejo.

Te aconsejo cornamenta que si de verdad quieres a Evans comiences a cambiar de actitud- le aconsejo sabiamente Remus.

Por el contrario Sirius rió, Peter al ver que Sirius lo hacía lo siguió.

mi querido lunático, la que tiene que dejar de ser una histérica es ella, no veo porque mi amigo debe cambiar.

lo dices porque eres igual a el, quizás peor.- replico el chico con una sonrisa algo culpable.

gracias por el cumplido – respondió Black mientras se arreglaba despreocupadamente el cabello.

Sirius era uno de los chicos mas solicitados de la escuela, era listo, inteligente, de buen humor, los rumores decían que un perfecto besador, una imagen de irresistible chico malo que hacía que medio Hogwarts suspirara por el; y el lo sabía, es por eso que su egolatría era bastante notoria.

James era junto a Sirius, muy popular entre el grupo femenino de la escuela, era un excelente buscador en quidditch, era alto , wapo, inteligente, y centro de atención por donde fuera, y le gustaba eso, le gustaba que le prestaran atención cuando el quería, es por eso que insistía en salir con Lily Potter porque era la única chica que había tenido la "desfachatez" (según sirius) de rechazarlo, y uno una si no unas 46 veces (según el contador de Peter)

Remus se mantenía mas bien al margen de la popularidad de sus dos amigos, si bien era reconocido también en la escuela, no gustaba ser el centro de atención como James, ni tener citas como Sirius, era la conciencia del grupo, quien controlaba que sus amigos no se metieran en suficientes problemas, algunas veces era bastante ensimismado por lo que muchas veces no captaba la atención que le prestaban varias chicas en la escuela, hablar de remus lupin era hablar de un misterio, solo los merodeadores se jactaban de conocerlo bien.

Peter era quien cerraba el cuarteto, hay que reconocer que muchas personas en la escuela se preguntaban que hacía un tipo como Peter en un grupo de gente tan atractivamente interesante, no parecía encajar con el prototipo de los otros tres, no era para nada guapo, tampoco era muy listo, de hecho estaba con reforzamiento en la mayoría de las materias, y muchos decían que era un milagro que hubiera podido pasar todos los cursos a la par con sus amigos. Era un tipo bastante callado, costaba saber lo que pensaba, solía protegerse en sus amigos quienes gozaban de una popularidad de la que el solía colgarse.

Creo que me iré a la cama- dijo James aun algo ido- o si no mañana no me levantaré.

Buena idea – acotó Peter quien lo siguió por las escaleras.

Sirius se quedó sentado en su sillón mientras Lupín leía el Profeta.

No te detendrás hasta saber en lo que esta metido Stanclair o me equivoco lunático?- inquirió Sirius a su amigo.

Creo que no- respondió éste

Es por eso que le dijiste que "tenias cosas mas importantes que investigar"… - Lupin dejó a un lado el diario y miraba a un punto fijo frente a él, Sirius continuó- Es obvio que Stanclair supone esto, y no querrá tenerte como un sabueso sobre él día y noche, de hecho no me extrañaría que el vigilado seas tú y no él…

Remus meditó las palabras de su amigo, él también había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos, y por primera vez Lupin distinguió un dejo de preocupación.

Debemos ser mas cuidadosos en nuestros paseos a la luz de la luna lunático… no queremos que Stanclair y su grupo descubran nuestro pequeño secreto… - añadió Sirius.

Desde cuando eres tu el que se preocupa por el bienestar de todos?- pregunto riendo Lupin al minuto que daba una palmada en la espalda de su amigo- tranquilo Canuto, no tendría como descubrirlo…

Ambos amigos subieron por las escaleras para irse a dormir.


	2. Salidas y sorpresas

_Hola a todos los que han leido mi fic, anoche por el review de "Pericles" me informé que mi fic esta siendo comentado en un foro de "malos fics", claro que en teoría el título no tiene nada que ver con que mi fic sea "tan malo", debo decirles a los que han estado comentando mi fic y en especial a la persona que subió el "tema", que fue "Irene", que me parece de bastante mal gusto haberlo hecho sin siquiera haberme dicho a mi primero, en primer lugar si lo subo bajo mi autoría creo tener el derecho de saber si se abren espacios públicos en relación a lo que escribo, si bien por lo que he leído las críticas han sido constructivas, espero entiendan que fue bastante "chocante" el enterarme que mi primer fic estaba en un foro, que por cierto el nombre no es nada favorecedor, lo cual me perturbó bastante. Espero que no malentiendan esto como que soy una cerrada de mente no dispuesta a recibir criticas, pero si que dentro de mi apertura de pensamiento creo que es un deber también el respetar al otro, si tienen cosas que decir sobre mi historia, creo que para eso están los reviews, ¿o no? Además creo que el hecho que se creen prácticamente "brigadas correcionadoras" denota una actitud con un dejo de soberbia, porque no llevo ni una semana aquí, me ponen bajo el estereotipo de "la escritora nueva, que podría llegar a escribir mejor". ¿Bajo qué parámetros medimos la estética de lo que escribimos? ¿Tiene algo malo no romper el umbral de espectativas de un lector? ¿y si lo hiciera, me convertiría en una "mala escritora"?_

_Sin mas que decir, aquí va el segundo capitulo _

_Pamina_

**Capitulo Dos.**

- ¡Oh no!- se quejó Alice al minuto que se sentaba junto a sus amigas en el gran comedor- tenemos Historia de la Magia en la primera clase! ¿No podíamos empezar un Lunes feliz?

Lily le arrebató el papel con los horarios, y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente

- Historia de la magia… luego pociones… almuerzo… defensa contra las artes oscuras… astronomía… creo que el Lunes es el día mas pesado que tenemos, en fin- dijo mientras tomaba su zumo de calabaza- este año me propuse alcanzar los mal altos EXTASIS así que si quiero rendir debo llegar a la hora a clases, lo siento Alice pero llegaste muy tarde.

La morena la miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se servía un pan con mermelada.

- Creo que yo voy con Lily, ¿no te molesta cierto Al?

- bah! vayan cerebritos! ya las alcanzo- les dijo su amiga

Las dos chicas se fueron y Alice continuó tomando desayuno sola.

- Te ves tan sola Rodgers que casi me das pena- dijo una voz nada agradable para Alice quien vió como Sirius se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a servirse un pan.

- No necesito que arruines más aun mi mañana Black, ¡porque siempre tienes que aparecer y fastidiar mi día!

El chico pareció meditar irónicamente la frase de la chica.

- Porque "arruinar tu existencia" es divertido Alice.- dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- No me llames Alice, solo la gente AMIGA me llama por mi nombre, para ti soy Rodgers.

- Bueno Alice, solo quería hacerte sentir que tienes mas que dos amigos en el planeta- añadió Sirius riendo- en fin, creó que los 7 años siendo compañeros de casa, ni los 6 años siendo compañeros del equipo de quidditch no nos han servido para mejorar nuestra relación.

- No tenemos ningún tipo de relación Black, eso que te quede claro.

- Pero admite que te gustaría

En ese minuto Alice escupió el jugo de calabaza que acababa de echarse a la boca salpicando la mesa, se levantó de un salto de la manera más elegantemente que pudo y con la barbilla en alto miró a Sirius con su peor mirada de furia.

- - JAMÁS, Y ENTIENDELO, JAMÁS SIQUIERA HE IMAGINADO TENER ALGUN TIPO DE CERCANÍA CON UN SER TAN EGOLATRA, DESPRECIABLE Y ENGREIDO COMO TU BLACK- dijo la chica dándose media vuelta y saliendo del gran salón.

Sirius la miró irse con una sonrisa en su boca, le gustaba molestar a esa chica, no sabía bien porque pero era algo que disfrutaba, sabía que probablemente por el resto del día no debía molestarla más, pero podría continuar mañana. El chico se levantó de la mesa, y varias chicas lo quedaron mirando con una sonrisa coqueta que él por supuesto devolvió, se dispuso a salir del gran salón, cuando Penélope Bussoni se levantó rápidamente de la mesa de Gryffindor para alcanzarlo.

- Hola Sirius- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- Hola Penélope, ¿que tal las vacaciones?

- Bastantes buenas… ¿vas a Historia de la magia ahora?

- Claro- respondió el chico mientras se desordenaba el pelo con el mismo tic de galán de James- ¿esa es la clase que tenemos ahora no?

- Pues si- dijo la chica algo sonrojada

- ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó repentinamente Sirius mientras subían las escaleras del ala oeste del castillo en dirección al aula de Historia de la Magia.

La chica se puso más roja aún por la pregunta de Sirius, y respondió con un timido "no". Sirius la miró de reojo, realmente no estaba nada de mal, recordó que Penélope se le había declarado hacía un año atrás pero él no le había correspondido porque estaba con Anne Green… ¿o era Anne Bree?

Ambos llegaron al aula y entraron, estaban ya todos en sus puestos, Sirius y la chica se sentaron en el fondo de la sala, Binns pareció no darse cuenta del atraso de dos de sus alumnos. Sirius vio a Alice sentada junto a Peter Myles de Slytherin, esa clase les tocaba con ellos, no le agradaba nada ese slytherin, intentó captar la mirada de la chica pero Alice estaba enfrascada leyendo un papelito que le acababa de mandar su compañero de banco.

La clase fue lenta como siempre, Lily era de las pocas de la clase que se mantenía erguida en la silla anotando lo que le parecía mas importante, quizás solo Remus se comparaba con ella, Sarah anotaba algunas cosas pero le desconcentraba el tic de Peter quien estaba sentada delante de ella junto a James.

Por otro lado Penélope no se cansaba de mirar a Sirius, lo que en un momento llegó hasta a incomodarlo, cosa rara en él, puesto que disfrutaba que las chicas murieran por él.

Las clases de pociones fueron algo mas dinámicas, Slughorn les mandó realizar la poción "DEE" , de efímero éxito, quien aseguraba un éxito seguro en lo que se propusiese el individuo, pero solo duraba 15 minutos, así que no era de mucha utilidad práctica, era como una versión desmejorada de felix felicis.

Tuvieron un día larguísimo, luego de la cena, el ambiente en la Torre de Gryffindor era bastante desalentador, los alumnos sentían el peso de un primer día cargado de clases, fijaciones de pruebas y tareas.

- ¡8 pergaminos!- estalló Sirius sentándose junto a Remus en una mesa junto a la ventana – no podría haber pensado en algo mas fácil que una redacción de todas las constelaciones del sistema de Sagitario y su influencia en los ciclos protésicos!

- Y eso sin contar la redacción sobre los primeros asentamientos de elfos y sus guerras de la primera edad con los enanos que nos pidió Binns- continuó James mientras buscaba su pluma en el bolso.

- Este año es el decisivo- los interrumpió Lupin- debemos rendir los EXTASIS, es por eso que nos exigen más.

- Los EXTASIS definen en lo que podremos trabajar una vez que salgamos de Hogwarts – dijo Peter mientras intentaba copiarle disimuladamente el título a la tarea de Lupin.

- Como si Sirius necesitara EXTASIS- dijo James riendo- es sabido por todos que terminará en un alto puesto en el ministerio aún saques 2 EXTASIS denotando un nivel de troglodita.

Sirius rió y le dijo

- ¿Y quien te dijo que quiero trabajar en el ministerio? A mi lo que me interesa es Gringotts…

- Gringotts por supuesto!- les decía Alice a sus amigas mientras se echaba en su cama

- Creí que te interesaría seguir ligada al quidditch- terció Sarah

- Bah, me gusta el quidditch… si… pero no lo tengo pensado como carrera a seguir, creo que Gringotts sería el lugar perfecto para continuar luego de salir de Hogwarts, conseguirme un traslado a algún país lejano y ejercer.

- Lo que tu quieres es alejarte lo máximo posible de tus padres – le dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Claro, también quiero eso…

- Y tu Lily?

- ¡El ministerio! de eso no hay duda, en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. o sino en alguno del orden Ejecutivo es lo que me interesa… y tu Sarah?

- No lo se aún- respondió la chica algo apesadumbrada- Selene entrará a Hogwarts el próximo año, mis 4 hermanos estarán acá, creo que debo intentar conseguir el mejor empleo para apoyar a mis padres.

Alice se fue a cambiar y rápidamente se acostó, pues estaba rendida. Dejaría los deberes para después, Lily sin embargo jamás se iría a dormir sin haber hecho las tareas, así que estaba en su cama con todos los libros mientras hacía su redacción de Astronomía, Sarah también sacó sus cosas para hacer sus deberes, pero al cabo de una media hora se dio cuenta que no podía concentrarse, la conversación sobre lo que harían con su futuro la dejo pensativa; se levanto de la cama para ir a dar una vuelta por la sala común.

- ¿Donde vas?- le preguntó Lily cuando estaba atravesando la puerta.

- Voy a buscar mi pluma, creo que se me cayó en la sala común- mintió Sarah.

Bajó las escaleras, la sala común estaba casi vacía, salvo por un chico alto, cabello castaño y algo pálido que se encontraba solo sentado en una mesa rodeado de libros.

- Tú y Lily son iguales- le dijo Sara al chico mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Lupin la miró y súbitamente el color pálido de su rostro dio paso a un poco de enrojecimiento que la chica no notó.

- ¿Porque dices eso? – le preguntó Remus

- Porque ambos haciendo los deberes inmediatamente, los dos prefectos y premios anuales, algún otro premio que no quieras ganas Remus?- le dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Unos cuantos – le dijo Lupin a la chica mientras sonreía.

Sarah se quedó mirándolo unos segundos a los ojos, y notó que se ponía bastante roja, miró para otro lado y le dijo:

- Por cierto… no pude agradecerte ese día en el incidente con Stanclair.

- No fue nada- no tenías porque agradecerme, cumplí con mi labor de prefecto.

- Si… pero de todas formas fue noble…- dijo Sarah apoyando su cabeza sobre sus propias manos sobre la mesa con gesto de pesar.

Lupin percibió el gesto en la chica. Pero el efecto que producía Sarah Wallace sobre él lo dejaba siempre sin saber que decir y sintiéndose completamente estúpido sin saber porque.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio que para Remus fueron casi siglos, hasta que se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

La chica apretó los labios como intentando contener lo que quería decir.

- … supongo que por primera vez en mi vida no se que hacer …

- yo muchas veces he creído que no se que hacer… ¿pero al final siempre hay una solución no?

- quizás, es solo que me siento bajo mucha presión Remus.

El chico la miró directamente, le gustaba que Sarah lo llamara por su nombre.

- Debo salir con calificaciones excelentes este año porque necesito un buen trabajo cuando salga de aquí, tengo 4 hermanos que estarán en Hogwarts y se que el dinero de mis padres no es suficiente.

- ¿Y desde cuando te subestimas tanto Sarah Wallace?- le dijo Lupin mientras le sonreía- te aseguro que lograras ser de las mejores egresadas de nuestra generación, y me extraña que te lo plantees eso como un problema, siempre has sido destacada, no veo porque no este año, además eres lista y tu apellido es de las familias escocesas de renombre histórico, no será difícil para ti la vida fuera de estas paredes Sarah, te lo aseguro.

Sarah lo miró sonriendo, y pudo ver la mirada sincera del chico sentado junto a ella, no supo si fue la sinceridad o sus ojos pardos que por primera vez distinguió pero Sarah Wallace sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

- Me gustaría ser como tú- le dijo la chica- decidida, inteligente, con las cosas claras…

- PERDONEN QUE INTERRUMPA LA ESCENA DE AMOR- dijo de pronto la voz de Sirius, mientras abrazaba a la pareja que estaba sentada- Mi querido galán, James dice que si tienes tú su libro de Runas.

Lupin se sonrojó por lo que le había dicho Sirius de "galán" y "escena de amor".

- eee bueno yo ya me voy – dijo de pronto Sarah levantándose de su silla- buenas noches Remus, adiós Sirius.

- Adiós Sarah, envíales saludos míos a tus amigas- le dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

- Buenas noches Sarah- dijo Remus mientras la miraba subir la escalera.

- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo con cara de estúpido Lunático- dijo Sirius.

- Cállate- le dijo Remus al tiempo que le agarraba la cabeza para hacerle un coscorrón.

Ambos chicos subieron riendo a su dormitorio.

-----

La semana se había pasado lentamente para los alumnos, ese día Viernes en la mañana Lily se había levantado, Sarah también, pero Alice había continuado en la cama.

- ¡Alice levántate ahora!- le había dicho la pelirroja lanzándole un cojín.

- Un ratito, uno pequeñito- había dicho la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama.

- Te lo advertí Alice Rodgers, si llegas retrasada a encantamientos será problema tuyo.

Sarah y Lily salieron dejando a Alice sola en el dormitorio, quien estuvo otra media hora mas en cama, luego se vistió rápido y salio, miró la hora, estaba 15 minutos retrasada, sabía que probablemente le costaría una tarea extra por parte de la profesora Clelia.

Cuando iba llegando al pasillo de la sala de encantamientos ve a Sirius llegando por el otro extremo.

- Parece una cosa del destino que continuamente nos estemos topando ¿no crees Rodgers?

- Ya cállate y déjame entrar- le dijo la chica empujándolo y entrando a la sala.

Ya toda la clase estaba en sus puestos y dirigieron la vista a los dos que venían entrando. La profesora Clelia los miró con reprobación.

- Señor Black, señorita Rodgers- dijo en tono bastante duro- están llegando 18 minutos atrasados a mi clase, ¿creen que merecen que les deje entrar?

- Verá profesora…- había comenzado a decir Alice.

- No quiero escuchar explicaciones señorita Rodgers, usted y el señor Black se quedaran al final de la clase a conversar conmigo.

- Si profesora- dijeron al unísono los dos aludidos.

- Te lo dije- le reprochó Lily mientras Alice se sentaba junto a sus amigas- Clelia esta severísima este año. Martin Frost de Hufflepuff me dijo que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, su padre que es amigo de la hermana de Clelia dijo que su esposo fue mordido por un hombre lobo.

Sonó un estruendo y las tres chicas se voltearon, Lupin estaba rojo como tomate mientras recogía su pluma su tintero y su libro de encantamientos del suelo. James le dedicó una sonrisa a Lily que por supuesto no fue correspondida.

- podría haber disimulado – le dijo James a su amigo quien seguía aun rojo.

- es… cu…chas...

- si... lo escuche, lamentable… pero en fin…

Lupin pasó el resto de la clase bastante ido.

Cuando terminó Sirius y Alice se dirigieron al escritorio de la profesora.

- Señor Black, señorita Rodgers… para que no se repita la situación, y espero que quede claro que no seré benevolente para nada durante este año, les doy una castigo a ambos durante toda la próxima semana los quiero a las 6 de la tarde en mi despacho, necesito que me ayuden en la clasificación de los archivos de la escuela.

- pero profesora la próxima semana comienzan los entrenamientos de qui…

- Se perfectamente que comienzan los entrenamientos de quidditch señor Black

- Pero es que el equipo no puede entrenar sin dos de sus jugadores - añadió Alice en tono de suplica.

- Creo que los castigos son efectivamente acciones que les haga pesar a los alumnos señorita Rodgers, por lo tanto no cambiaré mi decisión, los quiero a ambos el próximo Lunes aquí a las 6.

Ambos chicos salieron cabizbajos del aula.

- DEMONIOS BLACK Y PARA REMATAR TENDRÉ QUE SOPORTARTE EN EL CASTIGO!

- ¿acaso crees que prefiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con una histérica como tu Rodgers? tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- EL PATETICO INEPTO ERES TU BLACK! solo espero que luego del castigo no te me acerques a menos de 10 metros de distancia porque con una semana contigo al lado será suficiente por los próximos 10 años.

- Sirius!- grito una voz femenina desde atrás de ellos.

Sirius volteó y vio a Penélope correr hacia el y besarlo apasionadamente en el pasillo. Sirius miró a Alice y sonrió.

- Como te dije Rodgers… cosas más importantes.

La chica sintió hervir la sangre y se marchó rápidamente.

--

El ansiado fin de semana llegó como un bálsamo para los alumnos de 7 año. Era un día de sol esplendoroso, por lo que los jardines estaban llenos de alumnos que aprovechaban los últimos días calurosos y de sol.

Las tres amigas se encontraban sentadas junto al lago. Sarah practicaba un hechizo intentando hacer aparecer flores, Lily y Alice tomaban sol acostadas sobre el pasto.

- Me envió una carta mi padre- dijo repentinamente Alice.

- ¿Y que decía?- preguntó Lily.

- Que mi madre sufrió un colapso y se desmayó, esta en San Mungo ahora…

- ¿Le paso algo grave?- pregunto Sarah

- No lo sé… iré a verla mañana en la mañana, ya hablé con McLuhan, como jefe de casa me autorizó a que mi padre me pase a buscar.

- No te noto demasiado preocupada Al…- dijo Lily mirándola con preocupación.

Alice miró hacia el lago, sus ojos calipsos parecían divisar la eternidad… sus pecas parecían resaltar más con el sol.

- Fue mi madre la que me crió así, siempre ha dicho que no debemos perder el tiempo lamentándonos por lo inevitable…

- Hablas como si fuera a morir Al… - añadió Sarah

- Si no represento pena por ella es por su culpa… sus crianzas severas y llenas de prejuicios estúpidos…

- Siempre nos tendrás a nosotras Alice- le dijo Lily abrazándola.

- lo se… lo sé - respondió la chica al minuto que una fina lagrima casi imperceptible caía por el rabillo de su ojo derecho sin que sus amigas se percataran...

- Créeme Lunático, tu le gustas a esa chica

Los 4 amigos también se encontraban tomando el sol, James jugaba con una snitch mientras a lo lejos divisaba una cabeza pelirroja a quien no lo quitaba el ojo de encima.

- ¿De quien hablan?- pregunto Peter con curiosidad

- En que mundo vives Colagusano?- le preguntó Sirius- hemos estado hablando desde hace media hora de Sarah Wallace, intentando meterle en la cabeza dura de Remus ¡¡¡que esa chica anda prendida de él!!!

- lo siento… no escuche…

- no te preocupes Peter- dijo Remus tranquilamente mirando hacia el lago- lo que dice Sirius no tiene importancia- dijo mirando a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos

- bah! si tu no quieres entenderlo es problema tuyo, pero ya estaría bueno verte de una vez con una chica Lunático, solo para variar, desde 5 año que no sales con nadie, ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo?

- tengo cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparme Canuto

- ¿Como que?

- COMO QUE SOY UN MALDITO HOMBRE LOBO! – estalló Lupin algo azorado, no entiendes que no puedo andar por ahí buscando chicas como tu y James, comenzarían a notar mis ausencias en la noche, mi cara pálida, mis ojeras, mis cicatrices… mientras menos gente me conozca mucho mejor para mi.

- Discúlpame por interrumpir tu discurso de héroe "no me meto con nadie porque soy un hombre lobo" pero creo que estas equivocado Lunático- le dijo James mirándolo serio- es bastante ridículo tu pensamiento, lo pensaría de cualquier otro menos del Remus Lupin que conozco, es obvio que nosotros te ayudaríamos, además ¿quién te dice que Sarah Wallace no podría entender tu condición?, a mi me parece una chica bastante sensata…

- ¿podríamos cambiar el tema de conversación?- dijo Remus con un tono que denotaba algo de molestia.

- como quieras – dijo Sirius – pasando a otro tema… James, ni yo ni Rodgers estaremos en los entrenamientos de la próxima semana, olvide decirles del castigo de Clelia, toda la próxima semana castigo a las 6, le dijimos sobre los entrenamientos pero demostró menos sentimientos que un troll, así que prepárate para entrenar con dos jugadores menos….

¡maldito tu y tus retrasos Black! y además ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿porque tenias que estar con Rodgers???!!!!

- corrección compañero, yo NO estaba con ella, simplemente fue una casualidad del destino que ambos llegáramos atrasados…

- vaya casualidad- dijo Lupin sonriendo irónicamente

- Disculpa Lunatic…?

- y mira quien habla de negar sentimientos…- continuó el castaño

- creo que me perdí de algo...- ironizó Sirius- estas queriendo decir.. que… que Rodgers… y…

- ¿si?

- ¿¿¡¿¿ROdgers y yo!?!¿?!¿!? já! jamás lunático, veras primero James tendría que tener unas 100 citas con Lily Evans antes que yo empezara a salir con esa antipática de Alice Rodgers.

- pues pareces disfrutar el estar con ella…- dijo Peter en un intento de entrar a la conversación.

- já, decididamente Colagusano te hace falta cerebro… disfruto molestándola, nada más, ahora si me disculpan- añadió Sirius al minuto que veía acercarse a lo lejos a Penélope, y caminaba hacia ella.

--

- Otra victima más- añadió Lily al minuto que veía como Sirius abrazaba a Penélope a lo lejos- les doy una semana- añadió

- yo les doy 4 días como mucho- continuó Lily

- No entiendo porque subestiman tanto a Black, a mi me parece un chico interesante.

Alice y Lily miraron a Sarah como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Decididamente Sarah creo que el sol te afectó el cerebro- dijo Lily mirándola sorprendida.

- Creo que ustedes son muy duras con él, lo mismo con James Lily, creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo, son chicos agradables

- Decididamente el sol te atrofió las neuronas- continuo Lily

- Ya es hora del almuerzo, creo que el hambre también afecto a nuestra querida amiga- dijo Alice saltando del piso, y haciendo que su cabellera se meciera graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

- como digan- añadió una resignada Sarah.

El Domingo en la mañana, el padre de Alice fue a buscarla al castillo y partieron a San Mungo; había pasado todo el día y no había señales de la chica. Sarah y Lily comenzaron a preocuparse cuando ya eran las 11 de la noche y la sala común de Gryffindor ya estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo por los merodeadores que parecían algo inquietos.

Las chicas terminaban ya los últimos deberes de Runas antiguas cuando se acerca James.

- emm… ¿Lily?

- No Potter

- ¿no podrías escucharme tan solo??

- ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?

- Porque siempre es agradable mi voz...- dijo el chico mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

- prefiero cuando estas callado si no te molesta.

- esta bien pero ¿puedo mirarte?

- no

- no hablaré…

Lily dejó la pluma a un lado y lo miro directamente

- James, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo en un tono bastante amable, algo raro en ella

- ¿Ves que si puedes ser gentil? te ves mas hermosa…

ve al grano POTTER!

- y vuelves a llamarme Potter EVANS… dime una sola cosa

- que- respondió la chica en un tono que reflejaba monotonía, mientras volvía a escribir en el pergamino.

- ¿porqué rehúsas salir conmigo?

- porque no te tolero mas de 10 minutos

- ¿y como lo sabes si nunca has salido conmigo?

- ¡no necesito salir contigo para saberlo!- Lily comenzaba a azorarse, ese chico siempre lograba ponerla de mal humor con sus comentarios

- sabes que no me rendiré hasta que aceptes

- sabes que nunca aceptaré

- esta bien... ¿pensarás estar toda la noche en vela o que?

La chica lo miró sorprendida, la pregunta iba muy fuera de lugar y la poca sutileza del chico la hizo sospechar inmediatamente que él y su grupito tenían algún tipo de plan, por lo que necesitaban la sala común vacía. La pelirroja pareció meditar un poco la respuesta y le dijo

- Cualquiera que sea el plan que tienes tú y tus amiguitos tendrán que esperar, estamos esperando a Alice que aún no vuelve de San Mungo, fue a ver a su madre, ¡así que NO MOLESTES POTTER! y ahora vete que necesito terminar esto.

- Esta bien Liliana

- NO ME LLAMES ASI

- como quieras- dijo el chico alejándose

Al otro lado de la sala común se encontraba Sirius con Lupin sentados en un sofá y Peter de pie mirando por una ventana junto a ellos.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Sirius

- no se irán hasta que regrese Rodgers

- ¿y donde anda metida esa insoportable si se puede saber?- añadió Sirius

- Lily dijo que aún no volvía de visitar a su madre en San Mungo.

- No podemos esperar más- dijo James- ¿o si lunático?

- no... no podemos- respondió el chico, quien estaba más pálido que - nunca- la luna saldrá en unos 20 minutos.

- ¡no nos pueden ver salir casi a medianoche como si nada!- añadió James.

- por supuesto que no- respondió Lupin bastante mas sereno que sus amigos- es por eso que necesitamos tu capa James, le diré a Lily que no me siento bien y que iré a la enfermería, Peter me acompañará, mientras tú y Sirius saldrán por el retrato con tu capa de invisibilidad, ¿está bien?

- como digas Lunático. – añadieron sus amigos

------

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Si Remus?- dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que escribía. (porque tiene que ser tan gentil con el, pensó James mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la pelirroja por debajo de su capa de invisibilidad)

- Debo ir a la enfermería, no me siento bien…

En ese minuto ambas chicas levantaron sus cabezas y vieron el aspecto del chico, estaba pálido, los ojos algo rojos y parecía inquieto.

- ¡Dios Remus, luces bastante enfermo!- añadió la pelirroja

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería con Madame Renard? – añadió Sarah

Lupin se puso bastante rojo con el comentario de la hermosa chica.

- Peter me acompañará.

- Pues bien. dijo Lily mirando de lejos a Peter que en ese momento se miraba la punta de sus pies- ¿y Potter y Black? ¿donde están?

- Subieron al dormitorio- dijo Remus tranquilamente.

Así los 4 merodeadores salieron por el retrato sin que las chicas sospecharan nada. Esa noche era luna llena, debían acompañar a su amigo…

Eran casi las 12 de la noche y el orificio del retrato se abrió para dejar paso a una pálida Alice, sus amigas se escandalizaron al ver el aspecto de su amiga. Sus ojos siempre curiosos e inquietos estaban inexpresivos, su rostro que siempre irradiaba una gran jovialidad parecía demasiado serio, su blanco rostro estaba pálido, tenía el pelo tomado en una cola y tenía el aspecto de no haber comido en todo el día.

- ¡Al!- grito Sarah mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

- ¿Que pasó Alice?, no volviste en todo el día y ahora apareces como si te hubiera tragado y luego escupido el calamar gigante- dijo la -pelirroja

- ¡Lily!- le grito Sarah en evidente tono de "contextualízate"

- si si… lo siento- dijo avergonzada la chica.

Pero Alice parecía ajena a todo, abrazaba a Sarah sin embargo apenas parecía darse cuenta de sus actos.

- Yo… - dijo la chica- creo que me iré a acostar… tuve un día bastante largo.

Lily la miró con los ojos como platos

- Estuvimos esperándote todo el día ¿y ahora sin mas te vas sin contarnos nada? ¿qué le pasó a tu madre? ¿se pondrá bien?

- Eso espero…- respondió Alice mientras se dirigía a la escalera hacia su dormitorio dejando perplejas a las dos chicas que compartieron una mirada de preocupación por su amiga.

- Bueno… es natural que Alice tomara esta actitud- dijo Sarah

- ¿Que nos tomara por idiotas y no nos contara nada?- dijo una evidentemente molesta Lily

- No Lily- le dijo Sarah mirando a la pelirroja- siempre Alice ha sido muy hermética con sus cosas familiares, dice que detesta a sus padres, pero a la vez es la única familia que le queda, recuerda que sus tíos murieron hace 10 años y si su madre falleciera…

- Sólo le quedaría su padre…- continuó Lily comprendiendo todo.

- Es normal que no quiera hablar del tema, al menos por ahora- opino sabiamente Sarah

- Alice es una persona fuerte- dijo la chica

- Pero eso aun no parece notarlo ella…

-----

En ese mismo momento, si alguien pudiera haber visto el camino hacia Hogsmeade, hubiera sido testigo de una escena bastante extraña, un gran perro y un ciervo caminaban juntos flanqueando a una tercera criatura, los tres "individuos" se detuvieron en el claro del bosque por el que atravesaban. La luna llena estaba en su esplendor sobre el cielo nocturno, los ojos del hombre lobo iban hacia la oscuridad como buscando algo, el gran perro negro daba saltos intentando subir a unos árboles cercanos, de pronto el hombre lobo, (n/a: que a estas alturas saben que es Lupin) se hecha a correr salvajemente en dirección directa al pueblo, el perro y el ciervo comienzan a seguirlo rápidamente para detenerlo, el ciervo logró alcanzarlo el minuto que lo golpea con su cornamenta y lo tira hacia un lado. Lupin estaba a punto de arañar al ciervo por su actitud pero intervino el gran perro y comenzó a ladrarle.

Lupin salio corriendo rápidamente, pero no pareció darse cuenta de que el camino descendía bruscamente y cayó por una gran zanja, el ciervo y el perro corrieron rápido hacia el lugar, vieron a un Lupin inconciente.

- Rápido, hay que llevarlo con Dumbledore- es el único de los profesores que nos puede ayudar- dijo rápidamente Sirius, quien ya se había transformado en humano nuevamente.

- Puedo enviar un patronus mensajero …- dijo James

Sirius lo miró sorprendido

- ¿Y desde cuando conjuras patronus mensajeros?- le dijo

- Desde hace un tiempo, estuve practicando en las vacaciones.

- maldito traidor, dijimos que aprenderíamos este año- le dijo golpeándole el brazo con el puño

- no te preocupes, siempre has sido rápido en aprender los hechizos... ya no perdamos tiempo!- dijo James al minuto que aparecía un ciervo de la punta de su varita y se internaba en el bosque en dirección a Hogwarts.

- Hay un problema…- dijo Sirius mirándolo

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Comó explicamos que estamos aquí a mitad de la noche?

James se puso pálido, no había pensado en eso.

- Y ya mandaste el patronus- dijo Sirius, al minuto que intentaba estrujar al máximo su capacidad cerebral para salir del paso.

- Decidimos… ir en búsqueda de Lupin ¡porque lo notamos más extraño que las otras veces!- dijo de pronto James

- Pero Dumbledore sabe que no somos unos idiotas como para internarnos en el bosque estando un hombre lobo cerca.

- No hay más que decirle…

- y sin embargo yo no les he pedido ninguna explicación Señor Potter- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Albus Dumbledore se les acercaba por el claro del bosque al momento que de la nada aparecía una camilla para transportar a Lupin, que aún seguía como hombre lobo pero estaba con una herida bastante grande en su cabeza.

Los dos chicos lo miraron sin decir nada.

- Creo que falta alguien aquí ¿o me equivoco señor Black?

- Peter se quedó en la escuela Señor…

- Debemos esperar a que el señor Lupin supere este estado antes de llevarlo a la escuela, no creo que sea muy bien visto el hecho que un hombre lobo llegue a la enfermería de la escuela como si nada.

Tuvieron que esperar hasta casi las 5 de la mañana cuando por fin la luna desapareció del cielo. Trasladaron a Lupin hasta la enfermería. Dumbledore le dio expresas indicaciones de mayor reserva a Madame Renard, quien era la enfermera a cargo.

- Me gustaría Madame que cumpliera con la mayor reserva respecto a nuestro queridísimo alumno Remus Lupin.

- Si profesor- respondió Madame Renard mirando el desastroso estado del chico sobre la camilla.

puedo preguntar…

- Me temo que no esta vez Madame, espero comprenda- continuó Dumbledore mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Sirius y James miraban a su amigo con sus rostros cabizbajos, era cierto que esa noche Lupin había estado extraño, jamás había intentado atacarlos, sin embargo esa noche estuvo a punto de herir a James.

Dumbledore los miró y mirando nuevamente a la enfermera le dijo.

- Le pido también que solo deje que lo visiten al paciente el señor Black, el señor Potter y Peter Pettegrew, son sus amigos, tienen derecho a saber del estado de Remus.

- Como diga profesor, ahora si me disculpan tengo que tratar el enfermo. dijo Madame Renard al momento que con un movimiento de la varita corría un biombo tapándoles la visión.

Dumbledore se les acerco a ambos chicos.

- Me temo que ya es hora de volver a su sala común…

- pero profesor…- dijo James- ¿Remus se repondrá?

- ¿que le ocurrió?- dijo Sirius

- No queremos que le pase nada malo- continuó James

- ¿Podría explicarnos porque por primera vez nos atacó?

- ¡SIRIUS!- dijo James escandalizado

- ¿¡¡¿¿que James!?¿?!?¿?! ya es hora de que Dumbledore lo sepa, por el bien de Lunático.

- Creo que la importante conversación debemos dejarla para después, les repito, ahora vuelvan a sus dormitorios, el próximo Viernes me parece un excelente día para tomar el té, los espero a las 4 en mi despacho. Buenas noches.

Los chicos volvieron a su sala común bastante preocupados, encontraron a Peter durmiendo en un sofá junto a una ventana, no se preocuparon en despertarlo, ambos chicos se sentaron en otro sofá cerca de una de las chimeneas, no tenían sueño… había mucho que pensar...


	3. El castigo

_Hola a todos los que pasan por aquí, al parecer "lectores silenciosos" jajaja ya que sigo teniendo los únicos 3 reviews, a pesar de que las visitas aumentan cada día, espero que dejen sus opiniones, que tal la trama, los personajes, porque en realidad no se quienes están leyendo mi historia y soy sincera, mi "ego" se desinfla cuando cada vez que veo mi "status", sigo viendo los 3 reviews xD jajajaja, bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo, y creo que a partir de ahora dejará de ser la "novela rosa" que estaba escribiendo hasta el minuto, por varias razones, uno: porque no quiero rayarme con el tema de puro amor y parejas, eso aburre (por lo menos a mi, y los que han leído los capítulos anteriores sabrán que me considero una persona bastante "anti-cursilería" xD jajaja), dos: porque las ideas que estoy armando para los próximos capítulos tienden a ir con mas aventuras, si bien el hecho de que James y Lily terminen siendo una "pareja feliz" esta incluida en la historia, mi desatada imaginación ha ido creando bastantes líneas ideomáticas para el resto de la historia y los personajes._

_Sin más que decir._

_Pamina_

**Capitulo 3: castigo**

El lunes las tres chicas bajaron a desayunar juntas, Alice seguía ensimismada y Lily chasqueaba la lengua en señal de enojo, Sarah prefería callar.

Las clases de Historia de la magia estuvieron larguísimas como siempre, las clase de pociones y defensa solo lograron acumularles mas deberes a los alumnos de 7, cuando ya eran las 6:30 , en la sala común de Gryffindor ya estaban de mal humor nuevamente.

- Decididamente este año no podremos ni respirar- se quejaba Abigail Skullbone, compañera de Gryffindor de las chicas- No entiendo Lily como además de todos los deberes puedes ser prefecta, estar en clubes y aun tener tiempo para pelear con Potter.

- La clave de todo es la organización Abigail- le respondía con suficiencia Lily mientras se peinaba con las manos su cabellera pelirroja.

- Y me criticas a mi por ser ególatra…- le dijo James apareciendo junto a su sofá.

- No creo haberte llamado Potter- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos con furia.

- ¿Sabías que amo tus ojos?

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrww! ¿SABIAS QUE YO TE DETESTO?

James la miró seriamente.

- Esta bien Lily, tu ganas… - le dijo el chico

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica sin entender

- Que tu ganas…me rindo… no saldrás conmigo jamás, no te molestaré mas, no te invitaré a salir más, no te perseguiré por los pasillos ni te molestare estando en la sala común.

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la sala junto con un grupo de unos chicos de 6 quienes habían encantado una marioneta y la miraban bailar de una manera extravagantemente grotesca.

Lily observó como se alejaba James Potter y se sintió un poco idiota sin saber porque.

- Creo que de verdad le gustabas a ese chico Lily.- le dijo Abigail.

- Bah, a Potter no puede gustarle nadie en serio- añadió la pelirroja

- Te lo digo, soy amiga de Samantha Le Blanc de Ravenclaw…

- ¿Samantha Le Blanc? ¿esa chica que tiene una abuela o tatarabuela veela?

- Si… me dijo que le gustaba James y que se le había declarado dos veces y las dos veces James le dijo que estaba comprometido…

- ¿Y con quién? que yo sepa Potter no a tenido una novia estable en siglos!- dijo Lily con cara de escepticismo

- Contigo, James Potter le dijo a Samantha que tú ibas a ser su novia algún día y que solo contigo aceptaría salir.

Lily sintió un gran vacío en medio del estomago, supuso que era porque había almorzado liviano…

--

En el otro extremo del castillo Alice, había tenido un pésimo día, además de no haber hecho los deberes de Historia de la Magia, sentía que llevaba un gran nudo en la garganta, no había podido contarles nada a sus amigas, después de todo no quería ser débil... Iba caminando rápido para llegar a tiempo al castigo de Clelia, después de todo ese castigo lo tenia por su impuntualidad a clases, y creía que a la profesora no le iba a gustar para nada si además tardaba en llegar al castigo, cuando dobló por el pasillo del aula de encantamientos vio a lo lejos a Sirius sentado en el piso, quien volteó la cabeza y la miró.

Cuando Alice llegó a la puerta del aula Sirius se levantó y la miró, percibió el estado de la chica, vio en su rostro un innegable dejo de dolor reprimido, y Sirius lo sabía, quizás el haber estado con tantas chicas lo hacían jactarse de conocer muy bien al genero femenino, interpretar sus rostros y muecas era una de las tantas cosas...

- Llegas justo a tiempo Rodgers...

- Quiero desocuparme luego de esto- lo interrumpió la chica. entremos ya.

La profesora los esperaba en su escritorio, en el piso habían grandes cajas llenas de carpetas. Los chicos miraron las cajas con desconfianza.

- Buenas tardes señorita Rodgers, señor Black.

- Buenas tardes profesora- respondieron ambos

- Lo que deben hacer es clasificar estos documentos según el año, vayan a la sala contigua con las cajas y comienzan a clasificarlas según los años y las van poniendo en las cajas nuevas que las dejé allá. ¿Entendido?

- Si profesora- dijo Alice

- ¿Y si no entendemos las fechas o algo?- preguntó Sirius mirando las cajas con expresión nada agradable en el rostro.

- Me temo que tendrán que entenderlo todo señor Black, porque ahora yo debo ir a una reunión con el director así que no podré ayudarlos

Ambos chicos se llevaron las pesadas cajas a la sala contigua. Eran 20 pesadas cajas llenas de carpetas.

- Creo que lo justo serían 10 y 10 ¿no?- dijo Black.

- Creo que si...- respondió Alice- cada cierto momento sería bueno que fuéramos ordenando en conjunto las que tenemos clasificadas ¿no crees?

- ¿Ves que si se puede tener una conversación contigo sin gritos Rodgers?

- Cállate Black no estoy para tus bromas hoy.

- Lo sé, lo note en tu rostro... ¿es por tu madre cierto?

Alice lo miró fijamente con un sentimiento entre reproche y vergüenza. Sirius le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Y que? me lo dijo James el otro día...

La chica no respondió y tomó una pesada caja y comenzó a clasificar carpetas. Sirius la miró un momento luego la imitó. Y así pasaron 3 largas horas hasta que la profesora apareció por la puerta de la sala anunciándoles que ya podían irse, habían clasificado entre los dos apenas 3 cajas. Cuando ya iban caminando por el pasillo ambos morían de hambre... habían hablado muy poco durante el castigo.

- La cena ya la sirvieron- dijo Sirius mientras caminaban.

Silencio por parte de Alice

- Creo que debemos agilizarnos un poco, hicimos apenas 3 cajas, si seguimos a este paso estaremos hasta el sábado...

Silencio por parte de Alice.

- ¿Ya sirvieron la cena no?- dijo la chica de pronto.

Sirius la miró con preocupación... por primera vez sintió que Alice Rodgers era algo mas "que una histérica", era una chica, con sentimientos y preocupaciones...

- ¿Tienes hambre no?

- Esa no fue mi pregunta Black

- ¡Si ya conoces la respuesta entonces para que preguntas!-le dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Eres unn...

- Ya ya ... si lo se... pero aunque sea eso que estés pensando, y aunque yo crea que eres una histérica creo que tengo una idea.

- ¿A si? ¿y cual es la grandiosa idea del magnánimo Black?

- Que debemos comer algo

- ¡Por fin te funciona el cerebro Black! ¡bravo!

- Gracias Rodgers por haberlo notado- le respondió ácidamente el chico- Ven vamos...- le dijo el chico dándose media vuelta por el pasillo en que iban

- ¿A donde vamos?

- ¡A buscar comida! ¿donde mas?- le dijo divertido el chico quien se echó a correr por el pasillo.

La chica sin entender lo siguió corriendo también, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo en cuya pared había un gran cuadro con una pera. Sirius de detuvo para esperar a Alice quien llego a su lado sin entender nada.

- Sirius que...

- Ahora Alice- le dijo el chico sin haber notado que por primera vez ambos se llamaban por sus nombres- debes jurarme que no revelarás esto a nadie.

- ¿¿Que "esto"??

- Al lugar que iremos ni lo que vamos a hacer...

- De que demonios...

- ¿Lo juras?

- Pero

- ¿Lo juras Rodgers?

- No me puedes

- No

- ¡No te puedo jurar lo que no sé!- saltó la chica

- ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TIENES QUE RECLAMAR PORR TODO!

- ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO DEJAS TU EGOCENTRISMO DE LADO Y HABLAS DE UNA VEZ!-le grito la chica

- ¿Quieres comer o no?

- Si

- Entonces jura

- Esta bien – respondió la chica mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos- lo juro

- Ahora nos entendemos- dijo Sirius dándole su mejor sonrisa al minuto que comenzaba a frotar la pera pintada en el cuadro.

- Black que demo...

Pero la chica no termino la frase, vio como el retrato se movía dando paso a un pequeño túnel.

- Las damas primero -le dijo Sirius tendiéndole una mano.

Alice rechazo su mano y se encaramó (con bastante dificultad) sola por el túnel y comenzó a caminar a gachas. Sirius iba tras ella. Siguieron caminando hasta que el túnel fue abriéndose para dar paso a...

- ¡¡¿¿¡¿LAS COCINAS???!¿?!¿! – Alice miraba con asombro todo y luego miraba con asombro a Sirius quien no disimulaba su expresión de triunfo ante la chica.

- ¿Donde pensaste que te llevaría Rodgers? ¿al túnel del amor?

- Cállate Black

- Como digas...

- Jamás había visto este lugar...

Obviamente no, no esta permitido para los alumnos...

- ¡Amo Black! ¡Amo Black!- dijo de pronto una vocecilla chillona.

Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta y un elfo domestico se les acercaba sonriente.

- Por lo visto ya eres conocido aquí- dijo Alice mirándolo con reproche

- Hola Netti- le decía Sirius al pequeño elfo que no paraba de dar reverencias.

- ¿El amo Black tiene hambre señor? ¡y ha traído a una señorita consigo señor! ¿la señorita tiene hambre también señor?

- Veras Netti ambos no pudimos cenar, y me preguntaba si...

- ¡Por supuesto!- Chillo emocionado el elfo- lo que sea por el amo Black.

- ¿Por lo visto este es el sueño de tu ego hecho realidad no Black? que te llamen amo y te sirvan como rey...

- Puedes dejar de quejarte un rato, te prefería en el castigo cuando dejabas de hablar bobadas

- Que te quede claro Black que no soy como las típicas guapitas ineptas y saltonas que lo único que hacen es babear por ti, sin siquiera poder articular palabra

- Eso lo tengo claro... –le dijo el chico Sonriéndole irónicamente – no entras en la clasificación de guapa... aunque de inepta...

- ¡Podrías callarte un momento! ¡¡¿¿como es posible que existan seres tan infames como tu??!!

- lo mismo me pregunto con respecto a ti Rodgers... claro que agrégale amargada... agua fiestas... con cero sentido del humor...

En ese minuto regresa Netti con dos bandejas grandes de comida, pastelillos y zumo de calabaza.

- Gracias Netti- le dijo Sirius para luego dirigirse a Alice- podrías dejar de hablar tanto y al menos agradecer que gracias a mi no morirás de hambre.

- Al que agradezco es a Netti no a ti- dijo la chica levantando su mentón- Gracias Netti

- De nada señorita, cuando quiera volver Netti puede atenderla.

- No te preocupes Netti, ella no volverá- le decía el chico al minuto que comenzaba a comer.

La comida estaba deliciosa, y por un momento lo único que hicieron ambos chicos fue comer. Cuando terminaron ambos salieron por el orificio del cuadro y se fueron a la sala común.

- Buenas noches querida amargada ...- le dijo el moreno

- ¡ADIOS! Y ESPERO NO VERTE HASTA MAÑANA A LAS 6 – le respondió la chica sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Los días siguientes de castigos para los dos chicos fueron igual de largos que los anteriores, y como siempre se perdían la cena, pasaban luego por el pasadizo para ir a comer a las cocinas.

El día Miércoles, su tercer día de castigo los chicos se encontraban en la mitad de la clasificación de los archivos, cuando de pronto Sirius se queja

- ¡Esto es inhumano!... vaya castigo que nos mandó Clelia... claro que jamás pensé que sería con tu agradable compañía Rodgers...

- oh ya cállate Black!- le respondió la chica sin siquiera mirarlo

- ¿alguna vez has sido gentil con alguien Rodgers? o es que ya olvidaste la palabra "amabilidad"

- Lo siento Black- le dijo la chica volteándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- pero los gestos de gentileza y educación los dejo para gente CIVILIZADA- puntualizó.

- Já- se burló el moreno- apuesto a que eres una ogra con la gente que te rodea... no es de extrañar que no tengas novio...

- ¡¡¿¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE HABLAR BOBADAS??!!!- le dijo Alice al minuto que se acercaba al chico con intención de pegarle un manotazo, pero Sirius fue mas rápido que ella y le sujeto la muñeca en el aire dejando a la chica mas cerca de él.

- apuesto a que podrías llegar a ser gentil y hasta cariñosa conmigo

- ¡jamás! entiéndelo .. ¡¡JAMAS CONFRATERNIZARÍA CON UN MALDITO PATAN COMO TU!!-le respondió la chica intentando zafarse

- No te creo pecosa...- le dijo Sirus sujetándola de la muñeca y con expresión divertida mientras la seguía mirando a los ojos.

La chica lo miró también con determinación y enojo, sin embargo no pudo dejar de admirar la perfección del chico, no por nada era considerado uno de los mas atractivos, ojos oscuros, grandes, pestañas largas y crespas, sonrisa de suficiencia que lo hacían parecer interesante, el pelo sobre su frente que caía casualmente.

- ¿No me crees qué?-le dijo Alice al momento que logró salir de su ensimismamiento con Sirius.

- Que jamás podrías confraternizar conmigo

- Já – esta vez era Alice la que reía – ¿me crees capaz de semejante idiotez? jamás Black... entiéndelo, además tu y yo somos muy distintos como para soportarnos mas de 10 minutos

- Llevamos mas de dos horas de castigo

- Por lo mismo esto es un "CASTIGO" para mi realmente

- ¿Porque siempre eres tan difícil?

- ¿porque tendría que ser fácil contigo Black? conozco a los tipos como tu y no me interesa conocer más...

- ¿¿A si?? ¿¿y que conoces de los "tipos como yo"??

- Que son engreídos, ególatras, y suelen rodearse de un club patéticas fans que no tienen nada en el cerebro

- Guau Rodgers... hasta casi pude sentir resentimiento en aquellas palabras...

- ¿¿VES QUE ERES IMPOSIBLE??- estalló la chica.

- Y me encanta serlo contigo Rodgers... porque a si mismo conozco a las tipas como tú...

- ¿A si?

- Si... se cubren con corazas y aparentan ser rudas, cuando en realidad se sienten solas y no saben donde meterse esa inseguridad...

- ¿Eres patético lo sabias?

- Me detestas porque soy el único que se atreve a decirte las cosas como son ¿no Rodgers?

- ¡¡¿¿¡¿Quien carajo te has creído tu para decirme eso Black??!?!?!?!- y diciendo esto la chica pescó su caja y se marchó a la sala contigua, dejando a Sirius Black solo, mientras el chico meditaba sobre lo difíciles que podían llegar a ser algunas mujeres.

Al día siguiente eran las 5:45 cuando Alice estaba apunto de salir de la sala común para su cuarta tarde de castigo, cuando ve su lechuza por la ventana con una carta, la tomó rápidamente y comenzó a leerla.

_Alice:_

_Tu madre ha empeorado, los doctores no entienden su cuadro, creen que puede haber sido infectada con veneno de sproterwick, de todas formas la llevaré a Francia con otros especialistas._

_No desatiendas tus deberes_

_Dominicus Rodgers._

La chica se guardó el papel bajo la túnica y salió rápidamente de la sala común sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho. Se echó a correr porque vio la hora y solo restaban 5 minutos para las 6.

Cuando logró llegar Sirius ya había entrado a la sala y ya estaba clasificando cajas. No le dirigió la palabra al chico, después de todo la noche anterior había sido bastante reñida.

La chica comenzó a revisar las carpetas.

- "listado de alumnos de primer año de 1845... Abenttron, Gillian; ... si su madre moría... no, no podía pensar en esa posibilidad, siempre decía que detestaba a sus padres, pero ERAN SUS PADRES ellas los quería... aunque fueran unos sicóticos... Croswotrh, Ian ... ¿y si se quedaba sola en el mundo? ¿y si no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener que enfrentar todo sola? ¿y si su madre moría creyendo que su única hija era una deshonra para la familia?"- sin que la chica se diera cuenta, grandes lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, lagrimas que se convirtieron en un sollozo.

Sirius se dio media vuelta al escuchar a Alice sollozar y la vió, como la chica se tapaba su cara con ambas manos y se dejaba caer sobre una caja aún llena de carpetas.

No sabía bien que hacer, nunca había visto llorar a una chica enfrente de él, generalmente el huía antes de que la chica llorara porque él la había dejado, sin embargo ahora era distinto, Alice lloraba por un tema personal, y el estaba ahí y se sentía como un idiota sin saber que hacer o que decir. Se acercó a la morena, quien seguía tapándose su rostro.

- Alice... Alice...eeem...

- Todo... todo... esta... mal...

No puede estar todo mal- le respondió Sirius al minuto que le sacaba lentamente las manos del rostro de la chica, quien lo miró con las pestañas llenas de lagrimas y sus ojos calipsos llenos de tristeza, y esas pecas... "decoran bastante bien su rostro", se dijo a si mismo Sirius, realmente Alice Rodgers era una chica bella, de una belleza atípica, pero especial, se avergonzó de si mismo por aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo eran inevitables...

- Tengo miedo...- había dicho finalmente la chica.

Sirius la miró paralizado y sin saber si estaba pensando o no posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, fue lo único que se le ocurrió como señal de apoyo, al menos eso es lo que había hecho con Remus cuando les contó de "su secreto"... o con Peter cuando se creía incapaz de pasar el examen de Pociones... y con James en la muerte de su abuelo. Alice no podía controlar las lagrimas que salían y salían, se apoyo levemente en el hombro del chico.

Sirius Black sintió un cosquilleo en la mitad de su abdomen, y se ruborizó un poco, le gustaba estar así con aquella chica, Alice Rodgers, la misma que no se aburría de molestar, la misma que lo llamaba idiota presumido, la misma que le gritaba patán delante de todo Hogwarts, sin embargo ahora estaba ahí con el, y la veía tan desprotegida, llorando, apoyándose en su hombro.

- - "No seas idiota Black"- se decía a si mismo- "las chicas como Rodgers no son para ti, solo te gusta molestarla, nada mas... pero ¿y si Lupin tenía razón? ¿de verdad me gustaba pasar tiempo con aquella chica? ... ¡¡REACCIONA BLACK!!! ¿¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES PENSAMIENTOS SENSIBLEROS??". Sirius disimuladamente corrió la cabeza de la chica a un lado, de modo que no se apoyara en él, la chica pareció no darse cuenta de ese repentino acto, y continuó sollozando durante un momento, Sirius solo la miraba... se sentía incomodo de alguna forma por la situación y había algo que lo hacía sentirse mal consigo, pero no sabía que era.

- Sal a despejarte un rato- le dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente.

Alice lo miró inexpresivamente, aun con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Pero y el castigo? ¿y las cajas?

- Yo me encargaré- le dijo el chico mirando las cajas- Además es poco probable que venga Clelia.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si... vete...-le dijo Sirius, por alguna razón se sentía horriblemente incomodo aún, y quería estar solo... o quizás sin Alice...

- Adiós – le dijo la chica mientras salía por la puerta de la sala sin saber si agradecerle a Sirius por el acto de "comprensión".

Sirius se quedó ahí y por unos segundos volvió a aparecer una voz en su cabeza.

- "¡estúpido! ¡estas actuando como un estúpido! ¡no deberías haberla dejado sola!!". Sirius tiró las carpetas que tenía en la mano para alcanzar a Alice en el pasillo, después de todo no debía ir muy lejos...

Cuando salió de la sala la vio doblando la esquina del pasillo hacia el ala Este del castillo, corrió lo más rápido que podía, dió vuelta la esquina por la que hasta hace poco había pasado la chica y se paró en seco, vió a Alice y a Peter Myles que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba mientras la chica se apoyaba en su hombro así como lo había hecho con él hacía unos momentos; no pudo evitar sentirse absolutamente estúpido... ese Peter Myles era un Slytherin bastante popular... había tenido varios encuentros desagradables con ese "cerebro de dedal", como lo llamaba James, encuentros motivados principalmente por cosas de ego, chicas, quidditch... era conocido que los slytherins Peter Myles y Jonas Krausse eran enemigos acérrimos de los gryffindors Sirius Black y James Potter, además de confretarnizar con la pandilla de Stanclair en varias ocasiones.

Sirius se volvió por el pasillo rápidamente, sin querer se había puesto rojo, vale, lo aceptaba, había dicho que jamás saldría con una histérica como Rodgers, sin embargo, el haberla visto abrazando al imbecil de Myles le hizo sentir un inexplicable sentimiento de que le estaban quitando algo suyo...

Esa noche en la sala común de Gryffindor, la historia de que Remus Lupin había sido atacado en el bosque prohibido ya estaba en boca de todos, su ausencia por los pasillos de Hogwarts no había pasado desapercibida, en un comienzo pensaron que solo estaba enfermo, pero luego se coló la historia de que Lupin estaba gravemente interno en la enfermería. Algunos decían que había sido atacado por mantícoras, otros aseguraban haber visto en la enfermería a Lupin con graves quemaduras provocadas seguramente por una salamandra gigante... todos tenían sus propias explicaciones respecto de porque Remus Lupin se había accidentado... sin embargo nadie se explicaba el qué hacía afuera a altas horas de la noche.

- Ya te lo dije Stevens- repetía James a un chico de 5 curso especialmente rechoncho para su edad y tamaño – no te diré nada de Remus, y te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver el calamar gigante en el asunto... ni tampoco la estatua de Freddy el cojo en esto, ¿entendido?

Lily se acercó a él con su larga cabellera roja ondeante a cada paso que daba.

- ¡James!

- ¿Si Liliana?

¿Que le ocurrió a Remus? pensé que solo estaba con una peste... pero escuche...- dijo la chica sin replicarle esta vez que odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre.

- Lo siento, no puedo decir nada...- le interrumpió James

- ¡Soy su amiga! tengo derecho

- Lo siento pero no te lo diré

Y diciendo esto el chico se dio media vuelta dejando a la pelirroja sola mientras se alejaba al otro extremo de la sala común.

- Te dije que te arrepentirías- le dijo Sara al minuto que aparecía junto a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿de que me tendría que estar arrepintiendo?

- De nada... – le dijo Sarah al minuto que se alejaba caminando también, pero con dirección al agujero del retrato, para luego desaparecer tras él.

Sarah se encaminó rápidamente por el castillo, ya era tarde y debía volver luego a su sala común, sin embargo sus pasos eran decididos y apuró la caminata para llegar a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó vio a Madame Renard ordenando una gran estantería con pócimas, al ver acercarse a la muchacha se le adelantó.

- Ya es tarde señorita para deambular por los pasillos

- Eeeem..si lo sé madame Renard... es solo que quería saber del estado de Remus...

Lo siento señorita...

- ...Wallace – le recordó la chica.

- ...Pero el profesor Dumbledore me ordeno expresamente que solo sus amigos pueden visitarlo y tener noticias del señor Lupin

- ¿Madame Renard?- se escuchó la voz de un joven tras un biombo.

- ¡Lupin!- gritó la chica

- ¿¿Sarah?? ¿¿pero que??..madame Renard, Sarah es mi amiga.

La enfermera la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero pareció entenderlo.

- ¡Solo 10 minutos!- gritó mientras salía por una puerta lateral- ya estoy por cerrar.

Sarah se adelantó entre las camillas hacia el lugar del biombo.

- Espera...-le dijo Lupin antes que la chica traspasara el biombo- si dejo que pases... solo debes cumplir una condición.

- ¿Cual?- preguntó la chica algo confundida.

- No debes preguntarme como me hice esto...

- Pero Remus... como pretendes

- Si no quieres mentiras no hagas preguntas que no te puedo responder...

La chica pareció meditarlo unos segundos

- Esta bien... ¿ahora puedo pasar?

- Si, si puedes...

La chica traspasó el biombo y vio a un Remus Lupin con una gran herida en la cabeza, más pálido de lo normal y con muchos rasguños en sus brazos y cara.

- Ahora entiendo de porque no me puedes explicar... bien... pues solo quería saber como estabas

- Estoy bien...gracias...- dijo el chico sintiéndose algo estúpido "porque siempre me pasa lo mismo... ¿porque?"

- Todos hablaban de ti...

- A la gente le gusta hablar ¿no?...

- Pensé ... en un momento pensé...- pero la chica se calló

- Pensaste... ¿que Sarah?- le dijo el chico, sonrojándose por su atrevimiento de instar a la chica a terminar la frase.

Sarah se puso roja y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo en la gran habitación.

- Creo que ya es tarde- dijo la chica mirándolo- adiós Remus- al momento que se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla rápidamente- espero verte por los pasillos nuevamente... – le dijo al momento que se alejaba de la camilla.

Lupin pareció entrar en trance al sentir el contacto de la chica en su mejilla derecha, instintivamente posó su mano sobre ella al minuto que veía a la chica alejarse, en un instante de lucidez pudo articular una frase

- Hey Sarah... espera... ¿no podrías venir mañana?

La chica lo miró sonriendo

- Es que necesito ponerme al día con los deberes... y como se que eres aplicada y ...

- Nos vemos mañana entonces Remus – le dijo la chica mientras no dejaba de sonreírle

La tarde del viernes fue soleadísima, como despidiendo a los alumnos de los pocos días de sol que podían disfrutar antes de la llegada de las estaciones frías. Lily se encontraba sola leyendo un libro bajo un árbol junto al lago, Sarah había dicho que tenía reunión con los alumnos del club de Aritmancia, Alice debía cumplir su última tarde de castigo. La pelirroja se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol mientras leía abstraía un interesante volumen que había comprado en el callejón Diagon antes de 7 año, el fuerte sol era acompañado de una suave brisa que ayudaba a soportar la inclemencia del astro. De pronto ve a lo lejos la silueta de un chico que se le hace familiar: "James" se dice para sus adentros, el chico había cumplido lo dicho, no había molestado a Lily en toda la semana, y la chica no pudo dejar de sentir que ya se había acostumbrado a tener al chico cerca acercándosele en los pasillos, invitándola a salir, a Hogsmeade, interceptándola fuera del aula de Encantamientos, Historia de la magia, Pociones...

- Es solo invitarlo a salirrr Rebeca, no tiene razón para decirte que no- le decía una chica rubia y alta de Ravenclaw a su compañera que caminaba junto a ella, Lily reconoció a la rubia como Amanda Rush, de la misma casa.

- Pero ya me rechazo por Lily Evans- dijo la otra chica, al parecer no se habían percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja junto a ellas.

- TE DIJE QUE YA NO LA PERSIGUE MAS, ¡LILY EVANS LO RECHAZO POR MILESIMA VEZ! además es un buen momento, ya que toda la escuela habla de lo deprimido que anda James porque al parecer su primer gran amor nunca se concretó...

Las chicas siguieron caminando en dirección a James que se encontraba junto al lago caminando, por alguna extraña razón pensó Lily, solo. La pelirroja no dejaba de salir de su asombro, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar... quizás Sarah tenía razón, los sentimientos de James podían haber sido sinceros. Un sentimiento de enojo se acomodó en la base del abdomen de la pelirroja.

"Podrían haber sido sinceros, pero eso no quita que su actitud sea arrogante, ególatra y engreída"- se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizar su sensación de sentirse incómoda.

"¿Estaré siendo yo engreída al no darle una posibilidad a James?"- se preguntó la chica mirando como las dos ravenclaws estaban a escasos metros del chico que parecía no darse cuenta...

"Es solo conocerlo, tal vez... solo tal vez ¿llegar a llevarnos civilizadamente?"- la cabeza de Lili Evans articuló rápidamente las ideas en su cabeza, es por eso que la chica se levantó de un salto de su lugar caminando ágilmente hacia James.

- ¡James!- gritó la chica al momento en que el chico volteaba a mirarla desconcertado- ¡Tenemos que hablar!- continuó la pelirroja. Sabía que su frase había sonado demasiado dura, fría y autoritaria, pero Lily sabía que la fineza a la hora de comunicarse no era su especialidad.

El chico se quedó mirándola en el mismo lugar junto al lago mientras veía como Lily Evans se acercaba pidiéndole de una manera bastante intimidante una charla.

- No he hecho nada que dañe tu integridad Evans- le dijo el chico cuando la pelirroja se situó frente a él.

Lily pareció enrojecer de ira por lo dicho por el chico, más no quiso comenzar una conversación discutiendo.

- Eso lo sé Potter- le respondió de una manera cortante mirándolo a los ojos- es solo que estuve pensando...

- ¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó el chico con expresión divertida.

- ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES Y DEJARME CONTINUAR?

- Si, si, continúa...

- Estuve pensando que no es necesario que tengas que alejarte para evitar tener problemas conmigo...- "Eso sonó bastante estúpido Lily Evans"- se dijo a si misma la chica.

El chico la miró contrariado y no dijo nada por lo que la muchacha continuó.

- Me refiero a que si tu no sigues fastidiándome con las blasfemias que me amas y quieres salir conmigo... creo que perfectamente podríamos llevarnos bien, siempre y cuando te comportes cuando estés cerca y dejes de ser un ególatra, presumido y...

- ¿Sigues creyendo que son mentiras?- le dijo James bastante serio.

Lily lo miró con reproche en sus ojos.

- Creo que esta claro Potter que no te tomas las cosas en serio, ¡Y vuelves a sacar el tema!

- Esta bien, ¿es un pacto el que quieres que hagamos Liliana?

- ¡No me llames Liliana! Sabes que lo detesto, llámame Lily por favor. Y sí, es un pacto lo que te propongo; llevarnos como personas civilizadas a cambio deque tu dejes de comportarte como un idiota cada vez que estás cerca.

- Muy bien "Lily", con tal de que tu me llames por mi nombre, no "Potter" y que dejes de ser una histérica cada vez que estás cerca de mi y mis amigos.

La chica contrajo su boca en un gesto de disgusto por las últimas palabras de James, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

- Esta bien, es un trato Lily- le dijo el chico estirándole la mano en señal de cerrar el pacto.

- Es un trato James- le respondió la chica al momento que juntaban sus manos en un inminente gesto de tregua.

_Eso sería el tercer capitulo... ¿que opinan? ¿Podrá durar la tregua entre Lily y James? ¿Que le estará ocurriendo a Lupin en su estado de hombre lobo? Stanclair parece haber desaparecido momentáneamente de la historia, pero no se dejen engañar xD puesto que volverá a aparecer, tiñendo de oscuro el panorama para más de algún merodeador... ¿morirá la madre de Alice? (ya me aburrí de hacer preguntas capciosas xD el resto las dejo para ustedes) _

_Odio ser repetitiva... pero no está demás decir que tengan la amabilidad de dejar review, soy curiosa quiero saber que dicen, si me quieren tirar tomates por mala escritora, ok, láncenlos. :) _

_Pamina_


End file.
